The present disclosure relates to a content transmission apparatus, a content transmission method, a content reproduction apparatus, a content reproduction method, a program, and a content delivery system, and particularly to a content transmission apparatus, a content transmission method, a content reproduction apparatus, a content reproduction method, a program, and a content delivery system wherein the user of the content reproduction apparatus can enjoy a content with an arbitrary picture frame.
In related art, in a video content delivery service represented by a video on demand service through a television broadcast, the Internet or the like, it is possible for a viewer to view a video image content only with a picture frame produced by the broadcasting side.
It is to be noted that some of video contents which use package media such as a DVD (digital versatile disc) or a BD (blu-ray disc) include those video contents in which a plurality of video images obtained by imaging a sports event, a concert place or the like, which is determined as an image pickup object, from a plurality of different viewpoints (angles) (so-called multi-angle video image) (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-135946).
In the case where a video image content ready for a multi-angle video image is reproduced, a viewer can select and view one of the plural video images. However, even in the case of a video image content ready for a multi-angle video image, the viewer cannot view a video image with an arbitrary picture frame, that is, in a state in which it is picked up from an arbitrary viewpoint.